


The Best Things in Life Come in Pairs

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy and Riza were solitary people. . . Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice. I do own any original characters if they are present.

Roy and Riza were solitary people. Riza's mother died when she was young, and the extent of her father's company was using her as a notebook. That wasn't exactly the kind of upbringing that made one an extroverted life of the party type of person. She slept alone in a small iron bed and no one was ever allowed in her bedroom when they came to her place. There was only one person she might have allowed, but he'd never even been to her apartment building.

Roy was more outgoing but it was just a façade and necessity in his work. He went on dates, but contrary to the rumors, he never slept with anyone except her. When they did have their trysts, it was always somewhere they chose to meet other than their homes. He said she would be the only one to ever be in his bed if it were big enough for two people. As of right now his "bed" was a couch.

But even with the occasional tryst, they were used to the number one. Accustomed to words like I, me, single, only, solo. They didn't have to compromise outside of their working and sexual relationships.

That all changed when they said their last I, and that "I" was accompanied with another word: Do.

Then, single things they were accustomed to became pairs. Instead of one coat hanging by the door, there were two coats. Instead of only one plate at the table there was another. Now there were two toothbrushes and double the closet contents. They had to become accustom to words like we, us, double, two and duo. Compromise was essential for a successful marriage.

Now, instead of a single bed or a couch where they had to sleep alone, there was a king-sized bed. Instead of their own apartments, they now shared a house.

Roy got into bed. Alone. At a time, he'd been used to sleeping by himself, but now it didn't feel proper until the bed gave slightly under another weight. Until he smelled his wife's scent wafting over the fresh linens.

The moment Riza crawled under the covers, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned in his embrace and smiled before giving him a quick kiss, snuggling into his warmth, and closing her eyes.

It hadn't taken them long to realize that, for them at least, the best things in life came in pairs.


End file.
